Mazoku Chi
by Shonen King
Summary: In the Konohagakure no Sato, Uzumaki Ianu faces many evils include in himself.
1. Chapter 1

Mazoku Chi

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Ianu!!

It has been twelve years since the attack of the Kyubi, since then Konohagakure no Sato(The Village Hidden in the Leaves) has had a period of prosperity and more or less "peace"...

"What the hell?" A man said looking at the graffiti on the side of his house. The graffiti read 'Ianu, Godaime Hokage. "Honey, come look at this!"

A woman came out of the house and stood beside her husband. "Oh my." She said covering her mouth. "It's that Uzumaki kid's doing isn't it?"

"Yeah and this time I'm not taking this sitting down either." The man replied.

XxX

A brown haired kid with grayish blue eyes walked into a small house that had Uzumaki written on the door. He wore a black shirt with netted sleeves and long black pants with blue sandals. As he walked into the kitchen he was surprised when he saw a red haired woman glaring at him. She had violet eyes and wore a tan dress over a blue shirt.

"Uh...hi, M-Ma..." The boy said.

"Ianu, take a seat." His mother ordered.

"Um... o-okay." Ianu replied.

Ianu took a seat at a chair close to his mother and began to stare at the floor. '_Damn, how did she find out so fast?_'

"Ianu, could you please explain why you put graffiti on somebody's house?"

"Well, tomorrow is graduation, so I decided to pull one last prank before I become a shinobi." Ianu explained.

"Graduate? If you're not late for class you're playing hooky, how do you expect to graduate?" She asked. "Back to the matter at hand, go wash off you 'art' now."

Ianu grabbed a sponge and a bucket and left grumbling to himself in anger.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" She thought aloud. She looked to a picture of a blonde haired blue eyed man. "I wish you were still here to help me with this child."

X Flashback X

Ianu's mother and the man in the photo stood outside the house, looking toward the direction of a giant fox with nine tails causing massive destruction in the village. The man wore a black uniform with a green flak jacket and white cloak with red flames lining it.

"I'm sorry, Kushina, but I have to go..." The man said.

"You can't Minato, it's suicide!" Kushina protested.

"...When I became Hokage, that meant I was ready to die for my village. No, much earlier than that, the day I decided to become a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato." Minato informed.

Minato ran off toward the fox, leaving Kushina alone to cry.

X Flashback End X

Ianu woke up and got dressed. He looked in his closet and grabbed a red jacket. He put it on and ran out of his room. Kushina watched him leave.

"I sure hope that boy graduates. You can't be Hokage if you're an academy student." Kushina commented. "He reminds me a young Minato." She took a sip of her tea and began stare off into space with a smile.

XxX

Ianu stood in front of the academy's door. '_Today's the day, the day I become a man, the day I graduate and become a shinobi of Konohagakure, and one step closer to becoming Hokage!_' Ianu thought. He began to reach for the doorknob.

To Be Continued...

X Omake X

Shonen King: 'Sup people, now that Chapter 1 of my Naruto Alternate Universe Fanfiction Mazoku Chi is completed, I can finally rest!

Ianu: You lazy bum! Is that why you cut this chapter so short?

Shonen King: Hey, I've had a long day. And be careful who you're talking to, here I AM GOD!

Ianu: Ha, you have no power over me. (Get's turned into a stuffed fox)

Shonen King: How's THAT for power, and on top of that I'm going to make your life hell. For the rest of this fic, you're my bitch. To the readers, if you like my fic or not, review. Don't worry, the story will get better, next we meet the rest of the main cast and Ianu faces his first challenge as a shinobi. Stay cool, stay Shonen.

Ianu: Lame!

(SK throws him against the wall)


	2. Chapter 2

Mazoku Chi

Chapter 2: The Spiral, The Paper Fan, and The Wind Demon

XxX

Kushina was sitting in the dining room sipping tea when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and answered the door. Behind the door was an elderly man in red and white robes, wearing a red hat with white cloth that left only his face exposed and had the character "fire" on the front point. He had a short gray goatee and smoked an old pipe.

"Sandaime Hokage- Sama! What a surprise!" Kushina outbursted.

"Please, call me Hiruzen. May I come in?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sure." Kushina replied.

Hiruzen took a couple steps in and stopped. "I believe you know why I'm here..."

Kushina looked down at the floor. "Yes, it's about Ianu, isn't it?"

"Yes." Hiruzen answered. "By the look on your face, I can see that you haven't told him yet."

"No. I haven't." Kushina admitted.

"It's fine, don't rush it. Tell him when you're ready." Hiruzen said walking out the door.

When Hiruzen was gone Kushina began to mumble something. "How do I tell him?"

XxX

Ianu sat in a chair in the third row of one of the academy's classrooms. He let out small yawn of boredom. '_Man, I wish Iruka- Sensei would hurry up will the team __assignments._' Ianu thought.

"Ianu, if you think I am going too slowly, you can come up here and do it yourself." Iruka stated.

Iruka's words caused Ianu to flinch. '_W-what the hell! He can read minds?!_'

"Watch you language in the classroom Ianu, even if it is in your head." Iruka said. "And no, I can't read minds, I just know you that well." Iruka laughed.

"Now, finally we have Team Rin; Uchiha Debinu, Fuma Ansoni, and Uzumaki Ianu." Iruka read. He looked up at the class and cleared his throat. "We will be breaking for lunch and when we come back you will leave with your Jonin Instructor. Take this time to get to know your teammates better." Iruka suggested. He stood up and flashed a large smile. "Dismissed."

XxX

Ianu sat on a bench staring into his ramen. He looked up and to his right, and saw Debinu sitting by himself eating some rice. He had tan skin and spiky dark brown hair. He wore a black zipped up jacket with a hood and the Uchiha crest, a red and white paper fan, on the back, a pair of black jeans, blue sandals, and a Hitai- ate attached to blue cloth wrapped around his forehead, like Ianu's. Most notably, were his glasses that had a permanent shine on the lenses.

Ianu looked to his left and saw Ansoni sharpening his kunai on a rock. Ansoni was short for his age and had short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a large grey hoodie and tan cargo pants. His Hitai- ate was attached to a blue cloth and wrapped around his arm.

Ianu's looked forward and sighed. '_One of my teammates is emo, and the ot__her is a midget. My Genin life is going to suck._'

XxX

Several hours have passed and all but Team Rin had left the classroom. Ianu got out of his seat and began to pace while occasionally staring at the clock. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE ?!" Ianu yelled finally stopping.

The door opened and a woman with chin length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black suit under a green flak jacket. She had a purple marking on each cheek, and her Hitai- ate attached to a black cloth wrapped around her forehead. "Hello, I'm Rin, I will be you Jonin Instructor. Report to Training Ground 34 for your first assignment." Rin ordered.

"Guess she's not one for talking." Ianu commented.

XxX

Team Rin had gathered at Training Ground 34, but Rin herself was nowhere to be found. "Hey!" A voice called, causing the young Genin to look up into a tree branch, where they saw Rin sitting. She sat up and hopped down. "You're late."

"You're one to talk!" Ianu and Ansoni yelled, pointing at their sensei.

"Anyway, before we begin your first assignment, we should introduce ourselves. I already told you my name. My hobbies are gardening and my dreams are none of your business." Rin introduced.

"I'll go first." Ianu stated. " My name is Uzumaki Ianu, my hobbies are skateboarding and reading manga, and my dream is to be Hokage."

"My name is Fuma Ansoni, my hobbies are skateboarding and shuriken practice, and my dream is to reclaim the glory of the Fuma Clan."

"My name is Uchiha Debinu, I have no dreams or hobbies." Devin monotoned. "Now, our assignment."

"Right, your assignment." Rin said reaching into her pocket. She pulled out two bells attached to a string. "Your first assignment is took try and take these bells from me."

To Be Continued...

X Omake X

Shonen King: Another day, another chapter.

Ianu: Is there finally gonna be some action in the next chapter?

Shonen King: You can bet on it.

Ianu: So... what do we do now?

Shonen King: I don't know, I'm too tired.

Ianu: Again? Drink some coffee or som- (Gets turned into a stuffed fox)

Shonen King: Remember review, even if you don't like the story. And stay cool, stay shonen.

Ianu: Still lame.

Shonen King: What was that?

Ianu: Nothing my king.


	3. Chapter 3

Mazoku Chi

Chapter 3: Bell Test

XxX

The three Genin boys blinked a few times at Rin, though Debinu's eyes were hidden by the glare of his glasses.

"Seriously?" Ansoni asked.

"Yeah, my Sensei did with my old team as did his sensei, it's traditional." Rin stated.

"How hard can it be?" Ianu asked reaching out for the bells. Before he could even touch the bells, Rin pulled them back and smacked his hand. "Ow…" Ianu mumbled rubbing his hand.

"I didn't say go yet!" Rin yelled. "This will be your final assignment as academy students..." Rin stated.

"Wait, wasn't graduation exam the final test?" Ansoni asked.

"Yes and no," Rin answered.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?" Ansoni fumed.

"You see, the graduation exam is a two-part test, the first part was to test you knowledge of Ninjutsu(Ninja Techniques)." Rin explained.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering why the final exam was only a test for Henge no Jutsu(Transformation Technique)." Ianu stated.

"Anyway, the second part of the exam is to..." Rin stopped mid-sentence and looked up at the sky. "Crap, we're waisting daylight, GO!"

At Rin's command, the boys vanished in poofs of smoke.

XxX

Two hours had past since the test began, yet none of the boys have made an attempt to take the bells.

'_This is getting kinda boring._' Rin thought with a yawn. She leaned against a tree and reached into the pocket of her flak jacket and took out a bar of chocolate. '_Maybe if a let down my guard a little._' As Rin broke off a piece of chocolate, Ianu jumped out of the tree she was leaning on. '_That's more like it..._'

Ianu pulled out a kunai out of the pouch on his right thigh and attempted to stab Rin, but instead stabbed the air. "What the- where'd she go?" Ianu asked in shock.

Rin squatted down behind Ianu, smiling evilly as she clasped her hand together with her index and middle fingers extended. "Sennin Goroshi!(One Thousand Years of Pain)"Rin exclaimed ramming her fingers into Ianu's rectum, propelling him several meters into the air.

Ansoni sat in another tree, laughing at Ianu as he fell back down. Not noticing Rin sitting right next to him.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked.

"What the..." Ansoni exclaimed before falling off the tree's branch. "AAAAHHH!". Ansoni yelled as he fell and landed on his head, knocking him unconscious.

Rin stared down at Ansoni with a large sweatdrop on her head. "M-maybe I startled him a bit to much...". She put her finger on her chin and stared into the sky. "Now then where's Debinu?" She asked herself. She jumped out of the tree and landed facing said tree. On the tree branch, stood Debinu who had a slight smirk on his face. "What's so funny? You missed me."

"Did I?" Debinu asked raising his left hand, showing that it was covered in chakra.

Rin widened her eyes and took a step back, causing a sharp pain to shoot through her right leg. "How could a Genin fresh out of the academy know the Chakura no Mesu(Chakra Dissection Blade)" Rin asked.

"Let's just say I know a lot." Debinu said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Rin croutched down and placed her hand on her leg. A green light radiated from her palm, shocking Debinu. She stood back up and smiled. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm an iryo-nin(Medical-nin)."

'_Shit..._' Debinu thought as he reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small black ball and threw it at the ground. As the ball hit the ground, it broke open, releasing a large cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Debinu, along with the unconscious bodies of Ianu and Ansoni, were gone.

"I'm getting tired of this game of Hide n' Seek." Rin sighed.

XxX

In the brush, Ianu and Ansoni awoke in front of Debinu who stood over them, with his back to a tree.

"Debinu? What happen..." Ianu asked before seeing Debinu signaling him to be quiet.

"You two were very humorously knocked out, I tried to disable her but it turns out she's an iryo-nin also. On top of that she's a Jonin, so we have no chance of beating her at our current level." Debinu stated.

"So what, are you saying we should just give up?" Ansoni asked angrily.

"I never said that..." Debinu reminded.

"Huh..." Ianu and Ansoni asked in confusion.

"I have a plan, and I your help..." Debinu announced.

To Be Continued...

X Omake X

Debinu: Shinobi Research Time, with Uzumaki Ianumaru

Ianu: Dammit Debinu, I told you not to use my full name!

**XxX**

Ianu: Welcome to Shinobi Research Time. Tonight's subject is Uchiha Debinu.(Screen behind him turns on, showing a picture of Debinu). His hobbies are... Uh... His likes and dislikes are...Uhm... To tell you the truth, I don't know shit about him.

Debinu: Good, let's keep it that way.

Ianu: What the hell! Where did you come from?


	4. Chapter 4

Mazoku Chi

Chapter 4: Failure

"…And that's my plan." Debinu stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I get it, I get it…" Ianu said.

"Will it work?" Ansoni asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's that only chance we have." Debinu answered.

XxX

Rin stood in the middle of the training ground yawning. "Maybe I should go look for them…"

"Hey! Rin- Sensei!" Ianu called.

Rin turned around and stared at the boy with her eyes half lidded. '_Is this boy an idiot?_'

Ianu made a hand seal with a smile. " Check this out, Henge no Jutsu!". A thick cloud of smoke covered his body. When the cloud of smoke faded, Ianu was now a woman with long brown hair. Rin's only reaction was dropping her jaw and widening her eyes. " What do you think Sensei? I call it my Oiroke no Jutsu(Sexy Technique). I think I'm almost as sexy as you are Sensei."

Before Rin could respond she felt something groping her. She looked down and saw Ansoni with his hand on her hip. Ansoni's face turned red and began to sweat as he softly chuckled. He was suddenly rocketed up into the sky via Rin's uppercut. She noticed that the bells were no longer hanging from her beltline. She looked behind her and saw Debinu pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger with a slight smirk on his face. He raised his arm, showing Rin the missing bells dangling from his fingertips. "Looking for these?" He asked.

"How did you...?"

"Remember when used the Chakura no Mesu? I didn't just cut your leg." Debinu explained. "It all went according to plan."

"Did you plan on that?" Rin asked.

Debinu looked over at his hand with the bells and noticed that the bells were replaced with an exploding tag. He threw it away from him before it exploded only a meter away from him. "What the hell...?"

Rin pulled out a second pair of bells. "These are the real bells." She pointed to a timer on one of three tree stumps in the middle of the field. "But it doesn't matter now, time's up!"

Debinu and Ianu stared at the timer in shock. '_We were being timed?_'

Ansoni fell back to the ground behind Debinu. "Did we pass?" Ansoni said rubbing his head. Ianu and Debinu only gave Ansoni a deadpan look. "We didn't, did we..."

XxX

The three boys were tied to the stumps as punishment for failing the bell test. "Do we really need to be tied up?" Ansoni asked.

"Yes, it's tradition!" Rin snapped. "I expected better from you boys." She gave a glare to Ianu and then Ansoni. "And you two, I'll deal with you two later." She turned around and crossed her arms. "Never before have I seen such a disgrace to Ninjutsu." She turned around and began to walk toward the boys. "Which is why you..." She said as an aura of terror and despair waved off of her. Ianu and Ansoni had a look of fear on their faces, while Debinu stared at the ground. "... Pass." Rin said with a smile.

Debinu looked up and all three boys stared at her with confusion. "Pass? But we failed to get the bells!" Debinu reminded.

"I know, but the test wasn't about the bells at all." Rin explained, receiving another look of confusion from the boys. "You see, this test wasn't to see if you could take the bells from me, it was to see how well you guys worked as a team."

"Wait a minute! If this all about teamwork, then why are there only two bells, but three of us?" Ianu asked. "You're basically pitting us against each other!"

"That's the point." Rin stated. "The point of the number of bells vs the number of Genin is to test your ability to put differences aside and work as a team. I must say, for a newly formed team, you ability to work as a team is outstanding, though it took a while and it still needs some work."

"So we pass? we're official Genin?" Ianu asked.

"Yep, starting tommorow we are Team Rin. We have a lot of work ahead of us, if I'm going to turn you rookies into real shinobi. And it's not going to be easy, I'm going to work you to the bone and give you training through hell, got it maggots?" Rin asked.

"Yes ma'am..." All three boys said with large sweatdrops on their foreheads.

To Be Continued...

XxX

Shonen King: And so Team Rin is formed. And I have the Genin of Team Rin with me right now. First up, Uzumaki Ianumaru.

Ianu: Stop calling me that! It's just Ia-

Shonen King: Next, Uchiha Debinu.

Debinu: Hmph...

Shonen King: And Fuma Ansoni.

Ansoni: 'Sup.

Shonen King: So may I ask what you think of your new sensei?

Ianu: Personally, I think she's kind of a bitch and... she standing behind me isn't she?

Shonen King: Yeah.

Rin: Ianu...

Shonen King: That's all the time we have for now, review and keep it cool, keep it shonen!


End file.
